morningmusumeofhelloprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Oda Sakura
Oda Sakura (小田さくら) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is an 11th Generation member of Morning Musume and a former member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. She was first introduced at a Fan Club event in November 2011. Biography 2011 On November 12, at a Fan Club event, Oda Sakura was introduced as a new member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei after failing the S/mileage 2nd generation auditions. 2012 On September 14, Oda was announced as the winner of Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition. Oda will start official Morning Musume duties in January 2013 at the Hello! Project 2013 Winter Concert, after Morning Musume's 15th Anniversary Concert Tour. Profile *'Name:' Oda Sakura (小田さくら) *'Nickname: '''Sakura (さくら) *'Birthplace:' Zama, Kanagawa, Japan *'Birthday: March 12, 1999 (age 20) *'''Blood type: A *'Height:' 150.4 cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-11-12: Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Member **2012-09-14: Morning Musume Member *'Up-Front Agency Status:' **2011-11-12: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 7 years *'Morning Musume Color:' Lavender *'Specialty:' Hula dance, flexible shoulders *'Looks Up To:' Nakajima Saki, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2011–2012) **Morning Musume (2012-Present) Singles Participated In Morning Musume *Help me!! (Debut) *Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai * Help me!! * Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai * Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke/Ai no Gundan * Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa/Kimi wa Kawari Iyashinai/What is LOVE? * Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe/Password is 0 * TIKI BUN / Shabadaba Doo~ / Mikaeri Bijin * Seishun Kozou wa Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara * Oh my wish! / Sukatto My Heart / Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki * Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only * Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi * Sexy Cat no Enzetsu / Mukidashi de Mukiatte / Sou ja nai * BRAND NEW MORNING / Jealousy Jealousy * Jama Shinai de Here We Go! / Dokyuu no Go Sign / Wakain da shi! * Are you Happy? / A Gonna * Furari Ginza / Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara * Seishun Night / Jinsei Blues * KOKORO & KARADA Trivia *Oda participated in the S/mileage audition, but failed to make the cut and was later added to Hello! Pro Kenshuusei by Tsunku himself. *Her favorite word is "Ichigoichie" (一期一会; Once in a Lifetime). *She did part of a hula dance during the S/mileage auditions. *She appeared as a background dancer during the H!P 2012 Winter Concert Tour. *When asked what she would do on a rainy day, she said she would sing the song "Tsuugaku Vector☂" by ℃-ute and sleep. *Shares the same birthday as S/mileage member Fukuda Kanon. *She said her dream as an idol is to become unique within Hello! Project. *She is the only 11th Generation member of Morning Musume. *She is the third member to be the only one of her generation, the first being Goto Maki and the second being Kusumi Koharu. *She said her goal within Morning Musume is to sing like Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa, and to dance like Nakajima Saki. *She is the fourth member of Morning Musume to be from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, the first being Linlin, the second being Fukumura Mizuki, and the third being Kudo Haruka. *She is the third youngest current member of Morning Musume. *Her classmates used to call her "Medusa". *Her favorite Morning Musume songs are Namidacchi and Mikan. *Her best sport is Swimming. *Her generation is the 3rd and most recent single generation. *Sato Masaki has stated that Oda Sakura is her rival. Category:Morning Musume Member Category:11th Generation Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:2013 Debut Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Prokenshuusei Former Category:1999 Births Category:Light Purple Member Color Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Zetima